


Il peso della verità

by Arwen88



Series: Tradimenti [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Divorce, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Carla si sorprese ad aprire la porta di casa e trovare sulla soglia Vincent, un commilitone del marito che sapeva essere partito insieme a lui.  
“Vince?”  
“Ciao, Carla.” Sorrise l’uomo guardandola con affetto, entrando in casa quando lei si fece da parte.  
“Credevo fossi ancora in missione.”  
“Mi hanno rimandato a casa oggi.” Annuì l’uomo, togliendosi il cappello per giocherellarci nervosamente.  
“E sei venuto direttamente qui?” Ridacchiò lei, sicura che non portasse cattive notizie solo perché aveva sentito non troppo tempo prima il marito e lo sapeva stare bene. “Vuoi un tè?”  
Vincent annuì, apprezzando l’offerta, e si andò a sedere sul suo divano mentre cercava il modo per dirle tutto. La verità era che sapeva benissimo di avere da sempre una cotta per Carla che probabilmente lei non avrebbe mai ricambiato, ma mentre era in missione col marito aveva visto l’uomo tradirla più e più volte, con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, senza un briciolo di sensi di colpa, e sapere che quella magnifica donna a casa lo aspettava preoccupata lo aveva distrutto dentro un pochino alla volta.  
Aspettò che lei si sedesse per raccontarle con calma tutto. Carla negò, si arrabbiò, si alzò per chiamare il marito ma poi rinunciò, tornando infine da lui per appoggiarglisi contro a piangere, e Vincent la strinse forte al proprio petto, deciso soltanto ad aiutarla a superare il momento nella speranza stesse meglio ad aver aperto gli occhi su che tipo d’uomo fosse suo marito.  
Continuò a tornare spesso nei giorni seguenti, felice che lei gli chiedesse ancora e ancora di andare a farle visita mentre preparava i documenti del divorzio, per quanto continuasse a non farsi illusioni. Almeno fino alla sera in cui Carla gli strinse una mano e cercò un bacio dalle sue labbra, chiedendogli poi di restare la notte.


End file.
